Kind Eyes
by Lilbloo20
Summary: AU. Tanjirou doesn't kill mother spider demon on natagumo mtn. Instead he let's her go and that changes everything. SPOILERS.
1. chapter 1

**A/n**

**This is gonna be really short. Maybe just one chapter idk yet.**

**I really like both the manga and new anime to this!**

**This is based on the fight between Tanjiro and the mother spider demon.**

**It's basically a "What if" type story**

**I don't own anything at all**

**So Enjoy!**

**[****]**

The full moon showed brightly upon her form as outstretched her arms in total Acceptance. Closing her eyes she waited for the demon slayer to inflict her last moment of pain before her death.

_"This is it...I'll be free from Rui and this accursed family..."_

She waited with baited breath for the sword to lope off her head from her shoulders. Instead she heard the sheathing of a sword. Opening up her eyes she was met with kind eyes of concern the demon slayer was giving her.

"Wh-what..." Her throat felt dry as she couldn't fathom the boy before her.

"W-Why haven't you killed me yet?" Her voice meek and soft, but her eyes held fear.

Slowly the boy looked away into the clearing of the trees. He held his sword tightly in his hand before looking at her again.

"Why do you accept death so easily?" He questioned. He's deep red eyes feeled with concern that she hasn't felt ever since she was human.

"...I'll g-get beaten a-again...by father spider demon and R-rui...Why would I want to live if I'll be constantly beaten for b-being weak..."Her voice trembled with fear and pain. She didn't know why she told him that. They were sworn enemies and she was just a demon.

"If so...than run away as fast as you can." He said before turning his body away from her. The shock she felt at the words as she watched him walk away.

"W-wait! I'm still a demon...if you walk away I could just come back to kill you..." It was suppose to sound like a threat,but she made no effort in it.

Turning around he just gave her a bright smile.

"My sister is a demon too...yet I will always cherish her. You won't attack me,because I think even if your a demon your still a good person." As he spoke she couldn't stop the flow of tears as she had felt the boy's unyielding kindness.

A flash of memories crossed her mind as she remembered being cherished and loved once by someone before.

_"He has such kind eyes..."_

Before he left she called out to him once more.

"W-what is your name?" She had slaughted and eaten more humans than she could count. Yet he was the first that gave her something she hadn't since she was a human.

Kindess.

"Tanjiro!"He shouted with a that same bright grin.

"Tanjiro...heed my warning. Rui...he's one of the twelve demom moons." She warned causing him to go wide eyed.

"Which one.."His voice cautious as sweat pulled down his forehead.

"...lower moon five." She spoke again as a look of determination crossed his face.

"Thank you! And please...stay safe." He spoke before running off leaving her there.

_"Tanjiro..."_

She sat there contemplating on just running away and never looking back. To never feel pain again. To never let herself feel like felt with that fake family.

She could escspe and be free.

She took one small step before looking in the direction Tanjiro left on. The boy was more likely to die facing Rui. She had warned him and yet...he still ran off to fight him.

_"It isn't your battle...just leave..."_Those kind eyes flashed in her mind as she bit her lip. A small trickle of blood pouring from her mouth.

She took one step...and ran in the direction Tanjiro was going.

_"I can't...I can't let him kill the only person that showed me kindness!"_

With that she ran knowing that would die. At least she could die seeing those kind eyes one more time.

**[****]**

**A/n****Pretty small,but I like it!**

**Thank you!**


	2. chapter 2

**A/n**

**Oof 3rd story update in the past 3 hours geez.****Ok so about this.**

**Yeah Tanjiro is a bit OOC in this, but here's my opinion.****She gave up herself willingly which he gave her a merciful death instead of a painful one. So in truth yes he's unforgiving towards demoms,but I believe that there are some he can tolerate or at least accept.**

**That's why this is a "what if" Story.****So enjoy!**

**Btw this one will be kinda short as well,but still**

**Don't own anything!(If I did Zenitsu would have more moments!)**

**[****]**

In his own mind he felt conflicted. Lungs burning with adrenaline as he ran. Gripping his sword tightly he couldn't stop thinking about the demon he let live.

He had joined the demon killing corps for a reason. To lay waste to the demon that destroyed his family. To turn Nezuko back to human and yet...

_"Her eyes...they held so much pain..."_

Of all the demons he's killed so far she was one of a few that surprised him. Yes she was sadistic and murderous, but why had she given up so easily. She even tried to embrace the attack if he had followed through.

_"I can't focus on her right now I got to find the others!"_His thoughts of concern going towards his sister and companions.

"Inosuke will be alright he's strong. Zenitsu...is too,but only unconscious..

" He mumbled running deeper into the forest. The two were his best friends and even if they were a hanful he was grateful to have them. A small smile pulled upon his lips.

_"Gotta find them first!"_With that thought in mind he ran faster.

**[****]**

It went down hill quickly and she couldn't help,but watch in despair.

She watched as Rui broke Tanjiro's sword with is thread and beat him and the demon girl up without effort.

She watched as Tanjiro switched from his breathe of water style to some fire style she never saw before. How he danced beautifully with the fire as if he had been born to flow with it.

She watched with baited breath as he cut of Rui's head completely and nearly felt relief of finally being out of his clutches.

She was unbelievably wrong.

With horror she watched as Rui reattached his severed head and beat Tanjiro up.The boy crawling over to the fallen form of his sister.

The look of frustration crossing his figures as he held to his sisters body for dear life.

"What a bond...I can't wait to have it." Rui spoke darkly as his hands turned blood red and the threads on his finger turned crimson as well.

Time slowed down for everyone as Rui prepared his attack.

_"No! Not like this!"_

Before she even knew it she was infront of Tanjiro in a protective stance. Her body shaking with fear as she stood her ground.

"What do you think your doing?" Rui spoke almost sickeningly sweet.

A shiver ran down her spine,but she held on.

"Please Rui...let them go.." She pleaded as a look of rage was placed upon Rui's features.

"So your a traitor, you know what I do with traitors don't you?" He spoke venomously.

She knew the consequences. She knew the risk. Yet here she was holding her ground.

Looking back she watched Tanjiro as he looked at her with surprised eyes. A very sad smile crossed her lips as she looked at him.

"Please if you can Tanjiro run as fast as you can...I can only hold him off for a littel why." She spoke as she stared defiantly at Rui who looked shocked by her words.

"Why the hell would you protect a demon slayer than your own son!" He shouted physically shaking with rage.

"Your not my son! This whole family is fake and we only followed you in fear...and even if he is a demon slayer..." She looked down at tanjiro who still had a confused look on his features.

"His eyes hold kindness that I haven't felt in a long time...I have to protect that!" She yelled gathering threads in her fingers.

A dark aura pulsed from Rui as he looked at the them.

"I guess I'll have to kill of you than!" He spoke Harshly sending threads out to both them.

The threads were cut easily as another figure stood before them.

"That won't be necessary. " A man spoke with a stoic face and dull blue eyes.

Tanjiro looked in surprise at the man that stood before.

"Glad you held on before I could arrive, Tanjiro." The stoic man spoke once again before facing Rui.

"Giyu!"

**]**

**A/n**

**This is short and this is were it gets really AU, but give me a chance at this.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Yup. This one needed a sever update. Please enjoy!

* * *

She watched in an almost suffocating matter as Rui's head fell to the ground in the blink of an eye. The mixed haori demon slayer moved so quickly that she couldn't comprehend his movements. A familar sensation of fear elapsed her as Giyuu's cold eyes made eye contact with her.

With quick moment he was right in front of her with his sword held high ready to strike her down. Closing her eyes in a panick she didn't feel the cold edge of a blade. No she felt something warm holding her close as she flickered her eyes open gently.

The warmth she felt was a pair of arms wrapped around her belonging to a very serious looking Tanjirou. Small cuts and scratches from his fight with Rui were still apparent along his features as he gave Giyuu a very determined looking stare as the sword was just inches away from his face.

"What are you doing?" Giyuu questioned rather indifferently as he stared down Tanjirou for a moment.

"protecting someone that tried to protect me!" He stated rather seriously holding her closer to him.

They stayed that way for bit longer than she could handle it. The way he was holding her was albiet...a bit romantic for the demon to handle. Combine that with how she felt the hardened muscles through his clothes and the overly radiant warmth that he was giving off made her heart skip 10 beats per second.

Giyuu looked between both Tanjirou and the female demon he was holding looking at the rather blushing cheeks of said female demon and the possive hold Tanjirou had on her.

Sighing he sheathed his sword and gave Tanjirou a hard flick to the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Tanjirou questioned holding his forehead in pain. Though really Giyuu felt the most pain as he discretely hid his now broken finger from the trio and held a rather grimacing face.

"Why is it that trouble follows you and your sister so much...and Why do I have to clean it up." Giyuu spoke incrediously as held his head with the hand that didn't have the broken finger.

Over in the distance Nezuko grinned through her bamboo shoot as she watched her brother and Giyuu banter eachother lightly with The Mother spider sitting on the ground idly trying to process what was going on.

Truthfully she just smiled at knowing that her savior was safe.

* * *

A\n

I'm taking this story in small strides so mostly short chapter until I figure out what to actually do with this. Also bonus what should mother spiders name be?

Comment a name and why! Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. chapter 4

**A/n****Thank you for your patience as always readers!****Also a big thank you to a very special guest.****ladydove121**

**She provided a excellent name for mother spider demon that I hope you guys like as well!****Now I don't own anything so please enjoy.**

* * *

A smile etched across along with a few stray tears as he held a bandaged Inosuke and a rather ticked off Zentisu.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok!" Tanjiro smiled,but Inosuke just brushed him aside.

"Huh! You think I'd be defeated by something that weak! As if!" Inosuke proudly said, but Giyu gave him a side glance.

_"Didn't I have to save you?"_

The one being the most quiet was Zenitsu,but what troubled everybody most was the look of pure spite he gave Tanjiro.

"Umm...Zenitsu..." Tanjiro was about to questioned,but the thunder breather just stormed away leaving the group silent for a minute.

"Maybe I should go after him-" Before he could even finish his sentence Nezuko placed a hand on his shoulder. Staring in her pink eyes she shook her head light before she went after Zenitsu herself.

"Nezuko..."

"Leave them be." A soft voice spoke. Turning he faced the demon he had just saved not to long ago. Her face a little solemn as she couldn't look into his eyes.

"Maybe he resents you for saving me?" She spoke lightly. The situation felt super taboo to her as she talked to her savior. How does one talk to person whose only purpose is to destroy her kind?

"Well even if he does...I don't regret what I did." He smiled gently that caused her body to heat up at that moment.

"What's your name by the way?" Tanjiro questioned as he caught her off guard.

"My name?" She questioned a bit perplexed still by the boy in front of her. First he doesn't kill her, than he protects her from another slayer, and now he asks for her name?

_"This is probably the most kindness I've ever had in my entire life..."_

"It-it's Kaori Kajiwara..." She muttered lowly,but Tanjiro heard her clear as day.

"What a beautiful name!" He smiled and now she full on blushed at this and hid her face away.

_"Truly a strange boy indeed..."_

"So what do you expect to do Tanjiro?" Giyu questioned.

"Do what?" Tanjiro questioned,but Giyu just gave him a dull look.

"You now have two demons on your side,but one has tasted human flesh." He spoke coldly, which made Kaori flinch.

"She's not the same as Nezuko, human flesh will be tempting to her. So again I ask what do you plan to do?" Giyu questioned as Tanjiro looked down in thought.

Kaori held in her nerves as she looked between both slayers with nervous eyes.

_"Maybe this is the brutal truth...he'll see me as a nuisance...I'll be of no use to him...maybe I can be useful in one way to him.before he gets rid of me..."_

At this she began to lower the top half of her kimono a bit more exposing more of her cleavage,but halted when Tanjiro jumped from his spot with a smile on his face.

"I got it!" Tanjiro shouted gathering the attention and surprise of Giyu and Kaori.

"I'll build a bigger box!!" He shouted as if all his prayers were awnsered. Kaori looked confused at the statement,but Giyu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Sighing he just shook his head as if agreeing to Tanjiro's idea.

_"It's better than nothing."_

"Ok...if you want to do that we'll go to the butterfly estate." Giyu said not looking at nothing particular.

"The butterfly estate?" Tanjiro questione as Giyu gave a look of irritation.

"Let's just say...I have a _friend_ that can help me." Giyu stated with a slight shiver at the word friend.

* * *

Elsewhere a woman had an uncontrollable sneezing fit.

"Is something the matter Shinobu-chan?" A pink/green haired girl spoke to the woman on front of her.

"Hmmm I think someone disgusting is thinking about me." The one that was Shinobu saidwith a wide smile on her face.

_"Oh my I feel like something Interesting is about to happen."_

* * *

**A/n**

**Thank you for reading! And please review!**


	5. Omake 1: Comfort

**A/n**

**This is a omake chapter**, **which is going to be very, very short. It's also not really an update,but more of a little something I was thinking about.**

**The theme for this is "Comfort".**

**This is also an excuse to write some cute fluff. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tonight something felt different. The wind calm and tranquil with each cool breeze. The moon full and bright as if you can grasp it in your hands.

The sound cicadas singing in the background providing a small serence tone for the night. It was as if the night set the mood for them and them alone.

A rough calloused hand ran it's worn fingers through strands of snow white hair. Soft and silk like throug each stroke of his fingers. He hummed a little toon his mother use to do to calm his younger siblings, though now it was used as a serence reminder of his family.

He felt a cool sensation against his cheek noticing a pair of pale blue eyes stairing at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" A voice as tender as an angel as he stared back at her with a gentle look.

"Just thinking of them is all." She knew what he meant by the way he spoke. She never further questioned him ,but she didn't need to. Instead she pulled him closer towards her placing his head against her bosom.

It was a calming gesture between the two as she held him close in her arms. Whenever he was like this ,just a simple ounce of affection could heal the painful memories he kept. Her thin fingers pushed through locks of maroon red hair as she felt the steady breathes he made against her body.

They laid their in silence just basking in the calming moonlight as it illuminated their kindred forms.

She was ecstatic about moment like these where she could just hold him. It was her only gesture of love and affection after all he's done for her.

She always thinks back on the night she almost slayed by him. How skilled and tactical he was in his movement. How his sword look like it was being guided by the moon above them.

Than...the kind and gentle eyes that stared through her being. Even if she was a demon...she'd set aside her very being just to be apart of this warmth he generated like a sun on a hot summer's day.

Truly this was the comfort she always sought...and perhaps will always need.

* * *

**A/n**

**Small I know, but I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**


End file.
